User talk:Tim H
splitter image i couldn't find any decent pics off youtube or google i have one more choice though i need to get it from purley the jak 3 game while in the metal head tower how do i do that ? --Ali Caglayan 08:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) KG pic get a birds eye view of a kg crate then use the logo it is wat we need --Ali Caglayan 19:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) unregistered contributor Jak II Has been edited with some offensive ad ons use your wiki powers to report them or something :/ --Ali Caglayan 08:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Still want to do something? Sorry my MSN 2011 isn't responding! :O Yes please, what can I do?-- 19:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Spin-off? As the person with the most J&D knowledge, is The Lost Frontier a spin-off or main trilogy? --MatoroFreeze 15:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) New threads? Is it just me or is Jak the only person to have a new, never before seen outfit in Playstation Move Heroes? Hint for new game?--MatoroFreeze 18:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New wiki Just to let you know I've just started a new wiki! It's called Jak and Daxter fan creation wiki. It's web address is: www.jakfancreation.wikia.com The idea came to me after I tried to click the link to the Jak fanon wiki but apparently it didn't exist. As the beurocrat could you spread the word? I can't well do the wiki on my own.--MatoroFreeze 17:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm back Hey Light Daxter, Will94 here back from the dead. Sorry I have been so inactive, I have just been busy with other wikis. Anyway I was going to move back here and work on my Fanon to take a break from my Avatar Fanon and Teen Titans Fanon. How is the Heroes on the Move wiki going? I here the game has been given a new name? I'll check it out later today. So yeah, I'll see you around! Will94|talk page 23:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Delete some of Wastelander's world topics In the world forum, there are like 20 topic made by the same guy talking about the New World-Old World location changes. It clogs up that section and makes it hard to find anything else. I think they should be deleted or merged. --LurkerLordB 22:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for you're troubles. I just have been busy on other wiki's. My bad.--UltimateDude127 15:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah I see thanks by the way.--UltimateDude127 15:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Page Sorry for being inactive for a long time I came back from the summer holidays and went to school so I didn't have time to be active. I have been thinking lately that we should have a facebook page and from there we could lure more people into this Wiki to make it more popular, we could also make a suggestions page and let people post there ideas on articles and editing therefore everybody could see what we would be working on. We could send messages about improvements and help instead of ideas which would mean that peoples talk pages wouldn't get so clogged up with ideas. Thank you for reading this message and it is a pleasure to be back on this Wiki. Merry Christmas! --Ali Caglayan 14:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) making of the epic template Hello Light Daxter, I would like to know, how did you make this wiki's character template, its so epic. --KiumaruHamachi 00:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Oh! Okay, thanks. --KiumaruHamachi 01:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Happy Holidays! Hey Tim, it's been a while hadn't it? I just wanted to wish you a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year. It's been exciting watching this wiki grow. Anyway, God bless and happy holidays! --Tannerv95 19:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Could you give me more information on the facebook page? --Ali Caglayan 13:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Znorkle Tooth? Can you provide a reference for this name? --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 18:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I have the Jak II guide by piggyback. I wasn't going to mention it from the get-go though. In my guide they start it with an "S" and call it "Snorkle Tooth". :-\ --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 18:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Wait. I have a theory. Let me find out where the Netherlands is. Mhm... That explains everything. You have the European version of the game don't you? I expect even the Guide has a European version. There are probably regional differences. I mean the game covers differ between regions, so spellings of some enemies' names might as well. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 18:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) O.o ..... -.- ..... http://oi53.tinypic.com/30bir0n.jpg Why indeed --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. my guide doesn't say anything about version differences either. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Looks like I got the publishers of the Halo 3 guide and the Jak II guide mixed up. My Jak II guide is published by... BradyGames. But its still weird because my Jak II guide says "Official Strategy Guide" on the front. BUT: On the back of the Jak 3 instruction booklet the official guide is advertised. It is made by piggyback. On the back of the Jak II instruction booklet, the official strategy guide is also advertised. It is made by..... Brady Games. Can you send an image of the back of your instruction booklet? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) '''THEORY WARNING:' I think there are TWO official guides. One for each game cover. The NTSC version of the official guide looks just like the NTSC cover. The PAL version of the official guide has the PAL Renegade cover on it (I mean, I guess. I've never actually seen it.) --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Now I want to see what the Japanese guide looks like. Just because I want to see if the NTSC guides are the same. (Just in a different language). --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You're right. We do have to draw a line somewhere. We need to decide whether to go with the US or the EU stuff everywhere. However, the current setup is the EU version. And it would be a pain to change it. But I think which way we go should depend on whether we have more PAL users or more NTSC users. But it's whatever to me. I'm fine with it either way. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, I don't mind doing it. It won't take that awful long. But it's up to you. On a different subject, if Daxter did have an alter ego called Light Daxter, would you want him to have wings? [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) My plan was to go change everything to the US version. Would the bot just move articles or would the bot change the names within the body text too? I'm basically copy and pasting into MS word and using find and replace. But... I still have to go back to the top and change where i said what it could also be called. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I really don't like my username either. :P PNG Files A lot of Wikis use .png files in infoboxes because the transparent background looks nice. I was wondering if we could do that here? For example, on the Daxter page, it already uses a .png image, but that file does not have a transparent background. If we edited it and made it so, then we should have Daxter against the orange infobox background instead of white. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Really? I downloaded it and tried to place it on top of something else and it had a white background. :-\ --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ????? What do you guys call the "Straffer" (Flying metal head with guns at the Drill Platform) and the "Centurian" (Humanoid metal head at the drill platform)? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) And the "crab heads" at the pumping station. Never Mind. I found it. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Could you do me a favor? Could you move Krimzon_Guard_Symbol_by_DrinkTeaOrDie.jpg to Krimzon_Guard_Symbol.png? I am going to upload a new version. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 22:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. I just realized it'll be easier if we don't. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 22:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Community discussion Looks like no one else has discussed the topic in the forum. Perhaps they just don't know about it. Maybe if you put up a site notice we could get the entire community involved and we could have a democratic vote? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 17:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Model Viewer I was just wondering, as I have unlocked the TPL model viewer on Jak 3 if the pictures on their would be useful for any of the characters pages? Of course, if any could get a high quality photo of the characters. Also the music is interesting, it may be possible to find the names of the songs anywhere? --MatoroFreeze 19:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker What is the edit requirement to be a rollbacker on this wiki? ---''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 21:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Why is it not needed? ---''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 21:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sages Sorry to bother you again. But could it safely be assumed that all the sages are in their 60s?? I though I'd ask you before adding it to the Sage pages. ---''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 23:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Page delete Hey, I was just wondering how I delete a page, 'cause I created a couple of fanon pages which I want gone, so I was just wondering if you could tell me how to get them deleted --MatoroFreeze 16:58, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Needle Lazer and Arc Wielder names need swapping Hey Light Daxter. You must be a big fan of the Jak and Daxter series (as am I), and I have downloaded every bit of Concept art for the games. Including some of the stuff you've uploaded. I just wanted to tell you that your Needle Lazer and Arc Wielder names are mixed up. I'd edit it for you, but it's your upload so, I'll let you get around to fixing it =] RE: Page Delete List Sorry I haven't been on in a while, but got the list here: Fanon:Jak and Daxter: The Eco Trials, Fanon:Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Journey --MatoroFreeze 18:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Facts, real or not? Sorry for the cheesey headline, but I was just on the Jak 3 european website, and found that, according to the websiite, Maia's name is actually spelt Maya, and after the events of J&D, Jak was transported''500 years into the future, I'm sure this will be contradicted in the games, but I wouldn't trust myself to find out, I don't particularly pay attention much to games, I like gameplay(although J&D had the best story in any series). Sheesh, I'm rambling, but yeah, thought it would be worth mentioning it--MatoroFreeze 18:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Well if you've heard 300 years that much, probably keep it that. The Maia thing, fair enough, the official map will be the right answwer.--MatoroFreeze 09:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Piggyback guide I know most of the things in the piggyback guide are pure rubbish, and it was right to remove them from TPL characters' pages, but don't you think it would be worth making a page about it, and listing all of the stories on there, but noting that it was a "joke" in a way. Could be something interesting to put on I 'spose P.S. I don't own a copy, so I can't--MatoroFreeze 13:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) minor help needed i took a picture of the rift rider and uploaded it but its resolution is huge so whenever i put it into the article it doesn't work.i need your help. how can i reduce the resolution of it so it fits? Omrkld 18:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) thnx. i never did any of this before and im 14 but i love jak and daxter so i tried to help Omrkld 18:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) re: mainpage firefox messags Just FYI, http://border-radius.com/ Firefox isnt the only one that supports "rounding" --Uberfuzzy 15:59, February 3, 2011 (UTC) This sposed to happen I've justt noticed a "wikia contributer" is going round adding the category "deceased" to every TPL character that we haven't seen since TPL. Just curious if this is something that should be happening, if not I'll change 'em.--MatoroFreeze 16:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate link on Uncharted wiki Hello. I'm the current admin on the Uncharted Wiki and I've just made a new affiliate section on out homepage. You can see it at the bottom right. I've used your old Wiki.png image for the link, but if you want to come up with a new design, then let me know. If you do want a new one, it should be 200x100 px. Take care --Klock101 21:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) PSMH on pages D'you reckon it'd be worth putting a PlayStation Move Heroes section Jak and Dax's pages? --MatoroFreeze 19:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Kk, start that now.--MatoroFreeze 20:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) New Trailer http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/blogs/culture/detail?entry_id=82694 , pretty sweet.--Tannerv95 12:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) More page deletes Just asking if you would delete this page for me: * Fanon:Heroes: New Life I really need to stop doing fanon :/ Sorry to bother you.--MatoroFreeze 18:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Haven City fail Something has happened to the Haven City page, about 3 or so links are broken, and the infobox has been altered for no reason, I would fix it, but it doesn't seem to be working at all. Possible vandalism maybe? Either way it needs sorting out.--MatoroFreeze 17:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter, it's been fixed.--MatoroFreeze 17:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey, I was just wondering how you get the custom signature, and does it stay the same if you just use the signature button?--MatoroFreeze 09:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I know I've asked you about this before, and I've been on the help page for signatures, but my custom one doesn't seem to be working. I'm trying to get my username italic, bold, and dark green, and a link to my talk page link in dark orange and italic, but when I write out the information I need, like in the way how your's is written when you edit a page containing your signature, it just makes my signature written out with what I've typed in, rather than custom colours and so forth. If you don't understand what I meant about the way your signature looks in an edit, just write it somewhere, save it, then go back into edit and look at your signature. That's the sort of information I've typed in, and it just made my signature with the written information, not the colouring and so forth.--MatoroFreeze 16:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Please revert I recently changed my name, but it just renamed pages, not my entire user. Help? Either could I have changed back to MatoroFreeze, or could you change the entire user name, or show me how to. --MatoroFreeze 10:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Stub clean up I have an idea that might reduce the amount of stub pages. Instead of like Dark Jak powers, or the Eco Powers from TLF, or other little things like that, having their own pages, how about just giving them a section on the corresponding page. I.e.: move all of the Eco Powers to 1 actual Eco Powers page and so forth. So, could we start this?--MatoroFreeze---The IceWarrior 17:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Greetings. Introductions are in order. I'm WoganHemlock, maybe you've seen me around. Is there any pages around that have severe grammar issues or incomplete infoboxes? Post some on my page, i'll get right to it.--User:Woganhemlock 06:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Help As soon as I hit publish, I noticed my name appeared in red, for some reason? Why doesn't the link work for me?? Don't forget, I'm open to any editing stuff! Or I WILL be, once I try to fix this thing...--User:Woganhemlock 06:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Daxterpedia Q Is anyone still using Daxterpedia? If not, I'm not wasting more time on it. [[Wogan Hemlock]] 07:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) TLF/Daxter Missions I know we aren't a gaming guide, we're a wiki, but as there is pages on missions for the first 3 games, shouldn't we make up a few pages on missons in TLF and Daxter? On the subject of walkthroughs, do we need the articles on precursor orb walkthroughs for TPL? The orbs are pretty easy to find, and you only need 75% of them anyway.As well as that, I don't think people are going to come here just to find one more precursor orb! Tell me what you think. [[Wogan Hemlock]] 09:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Help page Hello Light Daxter I wanted to ask you if I can use the info on your help page to improve the Mortal Kombat Wiki's help page. Please answer me as soon as you can. Best Regards, Kuro Selas 21:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, I know people don't normally ask but I don't like going around using things with consent. Best Regards, Kuro Selas 22:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) An Idea and a Request I was browsing the wiki and noticed all eco skills you can buy from Keira in TLF have their own page. I thought it might be more efficient to have one page for all the upgrades you can buy from Keira. On a different matter, how can you get your signature in a different colour? I am getting sick of blue. Thanks, WoganHemlock - The Dark Sage 09:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Good News! I managed to find a missions list for TLF! Thought I'd give you the notice. Would you mind creating a category page for me, and I'll get right on creating the articles! I've only got act one and a bit of act two, but I'll eventually get the lot. I intend to include them all, even though some are just things like going to find a character. Post feedback on my talk page when you get the chance. Wogan Hemlock - The Dark Sage 07:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I also noticed there is some contributions which don't seem correct by 201.83.41.173 on articles about the gun mods. Can you maybe look over them? I'd revert it myself, but I don't think I have that power. Thanks. Wogan Hemlock - The Dark Sage 09:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Finding the mission screen in TLF Okay, here is how to find the mission screen in TLF. I only have the PS2 version, I don't know if this is on the PSP version. Anyway, load up the game, and pause it. A ring of options should come up, like in Jak 2 of Jak 3. Scroll through until you get to the missions tab, which shows the missions which you are currently doing and have completed. I just wrote them down from the game I am playing. I don't have the whole list as I accidentally corrupted the data of my good game, and need to play through again. I only have act 1 and a bit of act 2, eventually I'll get them all. I don't know if this will come up in your version of the game, as you are in a different part of the world as me. But, rest assured, it exists. I'll see if I can get a picture of the screen on my page for you or something. I will get started on the new category, but I'll try out a few templates to find the best one for TLF. For the time being, I'll try the Jak 2/Jak 3 mission template(That is, template for the infobox). Maybe I'll try making a new one. I think that's everythinng, tell me if you have questions or feedback. Wogan Hemlock - The Dark Sage 04:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) TLF Missions Created the category page, Category:The Lost Frontier missions Here is a link to my sandbox page where I am keeping the stuff for this: User:Woganhemlock/Sandbox. Feel free to contribute. Wogan Hemlock - The Dark Sage 06:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) If you want to get to the category page easily, I have got it under the pages I'm following, so just click on the link and it will take you there. Wogan Hemlock - The Dark Sage 06:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Tried to make an infobox template. It didn't go well. Could you make the template, and tell me how to put it in? Wogan Hemlock - The Dark Sage 06:17, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll finish the list of missions and tell you when I'm dine. Probably in a few days. Wogan Hemlock - The Dark Sage 00:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Completion I just finished the list of missions. Thought I would let you know. Wogan Hemlock - The Dark Sage 05:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Naughty Dog wikis Hey Light Daxter. I'm from over at the Uncharted wiki. I know we already have you as an affiliate, but I thought it might be an idea to have a banner (nothing too obtrusive) at the bottom of each of the three Naughty Dog wiki homepages linking to the others. Basically, it would be a box across the content area with the Naughty Dog logo at the left, and the three wiki logos to the right. I'd be happy to do all the design work, but of course, I'd need the consent of you and your wiki community. You can see a very basic mockup of what I mean here Obviously, I'd put some work into the individual logos (I just used the old Wiki.png files for the mockup), and customise it a lot more to fit the style of the wiki (ie. rounded orange/yellow borders for your homepage). Each image would obviously link to the homepage of that wiki. Anyway, let me know what you think, and remember, the design shown is only a very basic mockup. The real thing will look much better (hopefully!). Thanks for reading. --Klock101 00:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've got the images set up in a template. I'll add them to the Uncharted wiki and the Crash Bandicoot wiki tomorrow. The template is here (the four images aren't aligned properly in it, but they'll look all right on the homepage because it's wider). I've checked out how it looks on the homepage, and it seems ok. Let me know what you think.--Klock101 22:23, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure. I'll have another look at it tomorrow. I'll let you know when it's up.--Klock101 22:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I've got the template all set up now. Add the template to the homepage and tell me what you think. --Klock101 15:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry about the size. I didn't think it would turn out so big. It's up on all 3 sites now, and I may have to make some minor adjustments to the Crash logo, depending on what their admins think of it. Otherwise, it should be all set. --Klock101 17:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) fails to remove the new items created by other users, the issue on the metal precursor is very interesting .. but not what is your problem and I'm not just talking about my art I'm talking about all the users that they please delete your items, if you want the page is larger and has more content you should allow others to create their items, hears no I'm telling you the wrong way, or angry, but seriously let us create the articles, as appropriate, as There are some things in this site which are quite wrong or have names that are not even true, but I will have to create another wiki jak and daxter and there will put much more information and the names will be real ... Do you stay clear? Hey! What's up Tim. Long time, no chat. Anyway just wanted to let you know that I have come back and if there is anything you need me to do, I'll be happy to help. Nice to talk to you bro. Peace.:)--Tannerv95 22:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Offer to join forces Imma go insane if ol' ACS aint stopped at Gamezhero. Every day I get on the chat & I get him flooding up the channel with some insane rabble about him hating you. You can meet me at Gamezhero and maybe we can get this chat terror over with. I'll be there as "Darris XTMRage". XTMRage 05:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Have you found ACS's new chat board known as the crap RebellionAgainstBlockersRAB xat? If so, I see you've been there as JR. He went off on there threatening us again. I'll respond in a few minutes. XTMRage 02:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, seems like you want me to JOIN HIM!!! Any more disrespect is gonna make me leave. If you want that dude gone, stop it. XTMRage 18:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Great...just great. Now I'm not going to be able to run my website cause ACS is screwing up all the contact between me & the site team. XTMRage 01:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Why in the world would I take it somewhere else when apparently this is the site that got him jacked up in the first place? Are you just going to sit idly while ACS tortures hundreds, if not thousands of innocent people just because he hates the people here? You've just been quiet while I've been busting my ass to keep him from destroying my site AND this one (if that's even possible to bring this place down). XTMRage 06:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I knew all about the banning, apparently according to all his crap videos. But I ain't saying to unblock him lol (infact he should stay blocked). And I repeatedly tell him that & he can't read it cause the message gets flooded out by his spam. XTMRage 18:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hey! I haven't been able to do that many edits here, altrough I'm working on it. From what I've seen there are no current active admins or bureaucrats, so I thought I could ask you if there is any possibility of me adopting the wiki? You can see some of my work as an admin on the inFamous Wiki. I'm a good editor, I'm an experienced admin, I'm good at making templates and I'm experience with source editing. Now, I'm dedicated to wikia editing. I'm going to edit some more here, but if you like my offer, just contact me on my talk page. Dear wishes, Alareiks 100% 09:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Really? Heh, must have missed it. Anyway, it's good it wasn't ready for adoption. I don't even know if I'd have the time for it anyay, considering the *ehm* fall of the IF Wiki. Anyway, thanks for responding so quickly. I may jump in and edit here once in a while, and looking at the poor state of this Wiki - no offense - I'd be happy to help. Just stop by and ask. Note: Thought you were inactive due to a recent post you made. Must have misunderstood it. Anyway, hope you get this Wiki fixed, man. So many things broken. Alareiks 100% 14:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) The inFamous Wiki kind of went into a very poor state for a long time, so there is a lot to rebuild. Alareiks 100% 15:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Just wondering, people have said time and time agin that the sages helped to make the Light Eco in TPL, there is definitely no proof of this but this may already have been accepted as a prediction... My pictures hello, I want to tell the user techniliberator (or something) remove the images from the island of misty and and gave as his. I, I want an explanation and you send a message to it but as you look like the head of this wiki as well I tell you, I'd appreciate if you answer me.Darkmakerjak 00:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) thank you very much for answering, though not a very satisfactory answer, but I say "my", not because they are mine, but because I carried them up ... I think you're angry, do not friend.Darkmakerjak 01:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hello light daxter, i'm darkmakerjak,you think if we make an article of technology, you know, as I believe and you've deleted, you think if we were the two, you know this content on the page NEED TO TECHNOLOGY, precursor, aeropan, darkmaker, etc. . because it is not the same as that in the information of the creatures, we need to put more content, you think?, bye. Darkmakerjak 17:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) yes, my native languaje is the spanish, so I use the google translator for this wikia, thank you very much for sending me the link of jak and Daxer wiki in Spanish, but just continue to use this wiki in English, bye